Nameless Story
by MidnightBlueMoon179
Summary: This story was honestly about different people, but I figured it could work for them also. Set in a different world no TDI, TDA, or TDWT  TDM
1. Chapter 1

Nameless Story Pt. 1

"What have we done?" I said as I looked at the girls sleeping form.

"We? Don't you mean you?" he asked in an accusing tone.

"What do you mean me?" I asked, slowly feeling my anger rise.

"I mean this is your fault." he said simply.

"And how do you figure that?" I said as I grit my teeth.

"Because you're the one that made her choose. You're the one that made her go

outside her comfort zone. So the way I see it, you're the reason this happened."

As much as I don't want to agree with this asshole, I have to admit, he's kinda

right. I did force her into things she wasn't really ready for. That caused her

to seek comfort from someone else. Someone who she believed would understand.

Someone like him.

As true as this was, I couldn't take all the blame.

"You say this like you're not at fault."

"How is any of this possibly my fault?" he asked in outrage.

"You tricked her. You're like her, so you know how her emotions work. You know

how her mind functions. You used that to you're advantage, and confused her."

"Excuse me?"

"You made her like you again, because you knew you could, just like all the

other times."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've made her fall for you, time

after time. And every time, it ended the same. Her upset, and you with some

other girl."

"Shut up..."

"You've used her countless times, before tossing her aside. Then when you're all

sad and lonely, you come back to her...and she, feeling sympathy for you, always

takes you back. But it always ends the same. Do you even like her? Or do you

just see her as an easy fuck?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he suddenly yelled. I stepped back in slight surprise, not

expecting that reaction.

"Don't you dare say that. I like this girl. She gets me. She knows me. She

doesn't bow down to me. I know I've put her threw Hell, but if I had know how I

felt about her before, I wouldn't have. And for the record, the only reason she

kept taking me back, is because she was hoping that I had realized what I felt

for her, not because she pitied me. So don't ever say that I don't have feelings

for this girl..." he looked over to her still sleeping form. He tucked the hair

the was falling over her face, behind her ear."Because that's a total lie."

I stood there in shock. I never expected to hear him say that about anyone, let

alone, her.

I sighed and shook my head. "Well we need to come to some type of agreement

because making her choose, it's not gonna work."

"Yea, no shit."

*Time Skip*

We were now laying on the bed with her. I was behind her, playing with her hair.

He was in front of her, gently stroking her side. We both stopped our actions

when we heard her groan.

She was finally waking up.

She groan and pushed her upper torso up, balancing her self on the palms of her

hands.

She rubbed her eyes with one of her hands before the slowly opened. When her

eyes finally adjusted, she sat there, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

After a moment, she crossed her legs and rubbed her arm nervously while her head

and eyes dropped.

"Ummm...hey."

He and I looked at each other before looking back at her. I crawled behind her

and wrapped my arms around her waist. I reached a hand up and pushed her hair to

the other side of her neck before kissing a soft spot behind her neck. She

whimpered lightly before trying to move away from me.

"Wh-What are yo-you doing?"

He crawled and kneeled in front of her. He cupped her face and looked at her.

"Wh-What's going-"

"Shhhh..." he said as he pressed his finger to her lips.

He gently urged her face to his. Her lips parted slightly as his got closer. She

closed her eyes and I saw her lower lip, trembling slightly. His lips ghosted

over hers.

"You want both of us..." I whispered in her ear. She trembled slightly.

"Do you?" he asked, breath hitting her lips.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tighter, before breathing out her

answer.

"Yes..."

We looked at each other before looking at her.

"Then you shall..." he said before pressing his lips to hers.

I felt a twinge of jealously as I watched her slowly give in and kiss him back.

Needing something to distract myself, I started kissing her neck.

She whimpered as I gently bit her neck while my hands moved to the bottom of her

tank top and started pulling it up.

*Time Skip*

The three of us were now laying on the bed, trying to catch our breath. She was

laying between the two of us.

We slowly pulled out of her, wincing as she hissed. She was going to be sore for

a while. We took her from both sides, and we weren't as gentle as we had hoped

to be. But she can't really complain, she did tell us to go harder.

"Guys..."

We looked up and gave her our attention.

"Yea...?" I asked.

"What are we gonna do now...?"

Me and him looked at each other before looking back to her. She was looking at

us with questioning eyes.

"Ummm..."

"You see, what had happened was..."

She saw the blank expressions on our faces and shook her head.

"The dumbasses I love." she said.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"I take offense to that!" he added.

"...and I care because...?" she questioned.

"...did you just say you love us?" he asked after a moment.

"It's possible." she said as she closed her eyes and yawned.

"I'm pretty sure you did." he pressed.

"Like I said, it's possible." she responded, but didn't open her eyes.

"I think that was one of her rare moments of affection." I told him.

"Will the two of you shut up, I'm sore and tired." she groaned.

"Awwwwww, she loves us." I teased.

"Shut up." she said as she pulled the sheet over her head and attempted to

ignore us.

I pulled the sheet off her head and wrapped my arms around her waist. She

relaxed before nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. I placed my head in

the crook of her neck and kissed her neck lightly before closing my eyes and

falling asleep.

'I guess this won't be too bad.'

(A/N- I know this is probably one of the most unrealistic stories ever, but it

would be so much easier if this could really happen. Btw, don't ask who the

people are, I won't tell you.)


	2. Chapter 2

Nameless Story Pt. 2

"We need to talk."

I cursed in my head as I heard him speak. I'd been avoiding my lover all day, in a weak attempt to avoid confrontation. I knew why he was here and I really didn't feel like fighting. It would have been a good plan, if they didn't have the key to my apartment.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I got off the couch and headed towards my bedroom. I was stopped in my path as he grabbed my arm, and pulled me back to him.

"Let me go." I said, not looking at him.

"Not until we talk about this." he said in a stern voice.

"There's nothing to talk about." I argued.

"Nothing to talk about? Nothing to fucking talk about? You've been avoiding me all week, but you've been spending plenty of time with him!" he yelled.

"And? I don't see what the fucking problem is. And besides, you guys are the ones who came up with this idea of sharing me! You should have been prepared for me to spend time with him!"

"I didn't know that meant I was gonna lose you to some other guy! If I had, I wouldn't have agreed!" he said in a frustrated tone.

Despite my will, my anger melted away and was replaced with sympathy.

I sighed and stood on my toes, while wrapping my arms around his neck. I leant my forehead against his and spoke in a soft voice.

"You're not gonna lose me. I love you and that's not gonna change."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I know. And I love you too. It's just, we haven't spoken in days and he's seen you more then I have. I miss you."

I moved my head to the crook of his neck and laid it there. My eyes gently drifted closed as my body relaxed. "I know, I'm sorry. I've been busy with the show so I haven't had much free time lately. And most of the free time I do have, is spent on learning lines or trying to catch up on sleep. And for the record, the only reason he sees me more often, is because he works with me. If it weren't for that, he'd be just as deprived as you are." I told him.

"Oh...well I feel really stupid now."

I chuckled lightly. "It's okay. You meant well and you were upset."

"Sorry." he apologized.

"Like I said, it's okay." I said as I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and pushed myself into his body. I inhaled deeply, smelling the scent of his body wash. It smelled like rain. It was strangely relaxing.

We stood there for a moment, enjoying being this close to one another, before he moved a hand that was on my waist, and cupped my cheek with it. He lifted my face to his, lips ghosting over mine before speaking in a quiet voice.

"I love you." he muttered the simple words.

"I love you too." I replied, bottom lip trembling slightly.

He pressed his lips to mine in a sweet and gentle kiss. I melted into the kiss and responded back eagerly.

We broke apart when we heard thunder in the background.

"Sounds like it's gonna rain." I said to him.

"Yea, it does." he replied.

"Do you want to...umm...stay the night, since it's gonna be all...rainy and stuffs." I said, blushing slightly and looking down.

I saw him smirk before lifting my head up so I could look him in the eyes.

"Of course." he said before pressing his lips to mine.

I melted into the kiss again, hearing the rain, hit my windows. It made me think of how he smelt, which caused me to smile into the kiss.

He tangled his fingers in my hair and tightened his grip on my waist.

As I stood there, in that clichéd moment, that you could only find in a romance novel, romantic movie, or the head of a love-sick teenage girl, I couldn't help but think that I would like to stay like this for a long time. Wrapped in his arms, kissing one of the men I loved.

A/N- I don't know, what the fuck just happened to me, but I swear to God, my mind was taken over by a girl. That was all...romantic and (oddly) not sexual...need to work on that. Anywhos, I'll send you part three when I finish it. That's the (possibly) love scene with her other lover.


	3. Announcement

Umm...hey guys. I know it's been a good while since I've posted on here so if anybody actually stuck around, I'm really sorry for making you wait so long. I would give you guys a list of excuses but I don't think you really care. So I just wanted to let you guys know that a few changes are going happen:

(1) I'm gonna be rewriting some of the stories. The stories that are already finished won't be changed, I'll probably just do some extra editing.

(2) I'm gonna be deleting some stories due to my lack of ability to continue writing them. I'll let you guys know which one's in the event that anyone wants to take the story over (which I'm rather doubtful will happen)

(3) I'm going to try to finish the stories, but I honestly can't make any promises that I will. (SORRY!)

I think that's everything. If anyone has an questions, comments, or concerns, just PM me and I'll do what I can. ~MidnightBlueMoon179


End file.
